1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices, particularly to a mounting device for mounting a transfer card.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the information industry, various kinds of electronic devices are connected together to perform data exchange. However, different kinds of electronic devices usually have different transfer interfaces. The electronic devices cannot be connected together directly via the transfer interfaces. At this time, a transfer card is generally used for connecting the electronic devices together. Conventionally, the transfer card is mounted by a mounting bracket, the length of the mounting bracket is unchangeable, so this mounting bracket cannot mount different kinds of transfer cards that have different lengths.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting device capable of mounting more than one kind of transfer card in an electronic device enclosure.